Season 11
Season 11 of ''Barney & Friends'' originally aired on PBS from September 17, 2007 to October 12, 2007. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt) / Body: Carey Stinson) 40/40 *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) 24/40 *BJ (Voice:Patty Wirtz / Body: Kyle Nelson) 27/40 *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz / Body: Adam Brown ) 23/40 Children *Ryan (Reese Wilson) 13/40 *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) 11/40 *David (Emilio Mazur) 11/40 *Laura (Julia Nicholson) 8/40 *Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) 8/40 *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) 8/40 *Eva (Laikyn Garcia) (debut) 7/40 *Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) (debut) 6/40 *Megan (Molly Wilson) 5/40 *Olivia (Brenna Demerson) 5/40 *Nathan (Preston Falconer) (debut) 5/40 *Tyler (Hunter Knoche) (debut) 5/40 *Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) (debut) 5/40 *Tori (Ariel Sanders) (debut) 5/40 *Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) (debut) 3/40 *Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) (debut) 3/40 *Dylan (Donovan Mbroh) (debut) ''2/40 *Lily (Luxy Banner) (''debut) 2/40 *Myra (Lexi ten Napel) (debut) 2/40 *Noah (Keeton Green) (debut) 2/40 *Heidi (Beckett Galloway-Chapa) (debut) 2/40 *Claire (Alexia Bailey) 2/40 *Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) 1/40 *Lucas (Victor Lopez) 1/40 Adults *Mr. Copeland (Dell Johnson) (debut)﻿ 1/40 *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) 3/40 Guest Appearances * Zachary Soliz (played Melanie's Brother in "The Sleepless Sleepover") * Hayden Tweedie (comes back to play Sarah in "The Whole Truth") * Steven Walters (played the Balloon Vendor in "Bop 'til You Drop" and plays the Turtle and the Frog in "The Nature of Things") * Shannon McGrann (played'' as the Owl and Duck in "The Nature of Things" and Susan in "Best in Show") * R. Bruce Elliott (played Ryan's Grandpa in "Grandpa's Visit") * Lisa Baker (played Mom in "Listen!") * Grady Spears (as himself in "Trail Boss Barney") * Jessica Angelskhan (played Rancher Carolyn in "Trail Boss Barney") * Tiffany McEvers (played Rancher Samantha in "Trail Boss Barney") * Maria Durand (played the Mime in "Get Happy!") * Devyn Crook (played Terry in "For the Fun of It") * Molly Wilson, Madison Le, Sinjin Vengas, Leesa Zimmerman, Kenneth Ball, Paul Ledet, Emily Levinson, and Shafer Wilkerson (played the Royal Ball Dancers in "No, No, No!") * Devin Turnham (played Dana in "Beethoven's Hear!") * Alan Pollard (played [[Mr. Beethoven﻿|Mr. Beethoven﻿'']] in "Beethoven's Hear!") * Laurel Whitsett, Alison Tolman, Gazel Poignard and Joe Nemmers (played Moms in "Sweet Treats") * Bryce Cass (played as Ramon in "Sweet Treats") * Kattia Prado (as Ramon's Mom in "Sweet Treats") * Alison Mack (played'' as Heidi in "That's What a Mommy Is") * Cara Serber (played as Heidi's Mother in "That's What a Mommy Is") * Kyler Lanning ''(''played as Baby Andrew in "That's What a Mommy Is") * Summer Selby (played Tracy's Mother in "That's What a Mommy Is") * Christine Cunningham, Blake Davidson, Jacquelyn Lengfelder, and Sam Presley (played the Christmas Carolers in "Gift of the Dinos") * Paul Taylor (as the Mailman in "A Visit to Santa") *Jeff Ayers (played as one of Santa's Elves in "A Visit to Santa") *Kyle Nelson (played as one of Santa's Elves in "A Visit to Santa") *Adam Brown (played as one of ''Santa's Elves in "A Visit to Santa") * Steve Jones (played Santa Claus in "A Visit to Santa") * David Voss (performed as the monkey in "Riff's Musical Zoo") * Josh Martin (performed as the polar bear in "Riff's Musical Zoo") * Tracie Foster (performed as the penguin in "Riff's Musical Zoo") * Keria Leverton (performed half of the elephant in "Riff's Musical Zoo") * Patrick McAlister (performed half of the elephant in "Riff's Musical Zoo") Episodes Trivia *This season marked: **The last season that was produced by Connecticut Public Television. **The last appearances of Laura, Rachel, Amy, Olivia, Claire and Kelly. **The first appearances of Victor, Mei, and Marcos. **This is last season where the Barney Costume's feet are a separate part of the costume. *In this season and season ten, Barney comes to life after the theme song. However, in the first halves of some episodes of this season, Barney comes to life at the beginning of the actual episode. *Despite Riff not appearing in "The Magic Caboose" / "BJ The Great", Michaela Dietz and Adam Brown are credited for being the voice and costume respectively. *Some halves of these episodes had different titles in the program guides of some PBS stations like "Storyteller" and "What's in a Name?" (not to be confused with the season five episode). Category:2007 Category:Barney and Friends Seasons